The play
by 1914 guy
Summary: Sally is acting in a sleeping beauty play. But there is a problem On the night. The actor playing the Prince had a accident so a replacement was called. But sally was shock to see who the replacement was. Warning yuri


The play

The Theatre Was absolutely Full of people Waiting to see the play that sally was in. The play was Sleeping beauty , Sally haves Been Practising this part for Months and she Got the Leading Roll. Everyone was Getting Ready to Start the show but The director a White wolf call Everyone To listen.

" Everyone listens! We have a problem . You see There was an accident and The second Leading Roll Won't be coming!" said The director.

" so the play is over then?" Said one of the Actors.

" no we Managed to get a Replacement in just in time." Said The director.

Then a Door Open and then was Fiona Carrying a Bag. Sally saw Fiona and Fiona saw sally both were Shock then Both of them Started looking Angry.

" There is no way I am working with her!" Said sally as she Turn around and crossed her arms.

" me too" said Fiona as she Does the same of sally.

" look lady's I know you two have a Hate for Each other. But we have a show to do and don't worry. Mrs fox knows the part Well." Said The director.

" but this is a Male part and this!... This fox is a girl!" Said sally as she Points at Fiona.

" but she knows All the lines And directions... Without her this play is over." Said The director.

" but Still!" Said sally.

" don't worry we can make her look like a guy. All we have to do is put her in Male clothes, Fix her Hair and Voila a Male." Said The director.

" this isn't going to Work." Said Sally Quietly.

The director walk over to Fiona. " so Mrs fox will you help us with the show." Said The director.

" well Even though I don't like her but the show Must go on. So I'll do it." Said Fiona.

" great! Ok Everyone we are on in 10 minutes! Mrs fox you Better get to make up room." Said The director.

10 minutes later the play was now on everyone was doing Their part great and sally and Fiona are doing well. We Tried to not Kill Each other and now To the final act.

" alright everyone Intermission ends in Six Minutes!" Said one of stagehand.

Sally and Fiona were In the make up just Touching up for the final act.

" ok I hate to admit this but you were good Fiona." Said sally as she was Doing her eyelashes In the mirror.

" Thanks... You... You were good too." Said Fiona.

"Thank you." Said sally as she Turned and smiled.

Then The director came to Check them.

" so girls are you Ready for the final act." Said The director.

Then it hit sally. " ooh god Forgot about that!" Said sally.

" forgot about what Exactly? Said Fiona.

" the final act is Where Our lover kiss." Said The director.

Both sally and Fiona Eyes wide open in Shocked and Stared at each other.

" you... You did not Say Anything about kissing!" Said Fiona.

" can't you just Change the scene so we don't Have to kiss." Said sally.

"It's Too late for that." Said The director.

" One minute Everyone One minute!" Said one of stagehand.

" Well... Break a leg." Said The director.

The show was back on and As The curtains Open. A light Shined on Sally Wearing a White dress and she lied Sleeping on a Bed Covered with flowers. Then Fiona came from right and Walked to sally. Fiona was think that she Couldn't do this. She Couldn't kiss sally the Person she Hates. When she Reached the Bed she shop and look at her.

Fiona's Thoughts ' I can't I can't I can't!... Kissing her it's just... But To be fair she looks so Beautiful in that dress. What am I thinking of! I don't like her!'

Fiona Close her eyes and take a Deep breath.

' ok... You can do it.' Fiona's Thoughts.

Fiona Bent over and Pressed her lips with Sally's. to her Surprise... She likes it.

' her lips are sooo Soft and Sweet.' Fiona's Thoughts.

She than Broke the kiss and Stood up straight. Sally's eyes Slowly opened and looked at Fiona. Them both Started smiling. Fiona Gave her hand to sally, then she takes Fiona's hand and Got up from her Bed. We both walked to The front of the stage then shop and Turned to each other. They Hold hands and looked Deeply in to Each others eyes. They kiss Passionately and the The curtains closed. The play was over.

All the Actors and stagehand were all Backstage.

" ok everyone! You all do great tonight We may have had some hiccups but we do great. Thank you all you can go home now." Said The director.

everyone was Getting There things Together and go home.

" and a Special thank you Fiona." Said The director.

" it was my Pleasure." Said Fiona.

As sally and Fiona were Leaving the playhouse they were going Part separate ways then.

" hi sally." Said Fiona.

" yes what is thing?" Said sally as she Turned to Face Fiona.

" you... You were great tonight." Said Fiona Nervously.

" Thank you..Fiona." Said sally as she Smiled.

" look... Do you Want to have Lunch Tomorrow? If you Want?" Said Fiona as she looked away from her.

" I would love to." said sally.

" what?" Said Fiona as looked at her.

" I said I would love to have Lunch with you." Said sally

" you would?" Said Fiona.

" yes... Do you Want to walk with to my home?" Said sally.

" Ahhh yes I would like to." Said Fiona.

" ok then." Said sally.

Both sally and Fiona walked to Sally's home.

The end.


End file.
